Abstract Cancer genomics aims to improve our understanding and treatment of all cancers by identifying differences in DNA sequence and gene expression between tumor cells and normal host cells. Cancer genomics has contributed to many advances in treating several cancers, but the field is limited by a lack of genomics data. The Participant Engagement and Cancer Genome Sequencing (PE-CGS) Network will promote and support research on direct participant engagement approaches to address these gaps, especially among rare cancers, highly lethal cancers, cancers with an early age of onset, cancers with high disparities in incidence/mortality, and cancers among under-represented minorities. Our team wishes to contribute to the important work of the (PE-CGS) Network by serving as its coordinating center. We have the necessary faculty, resources, and experience to address the needs and goals of the Network by supporting network coordination, promoting effective and equitable outreach and promotion, and establishing and disseminating network best practices. In addition to meeting all the requirements of the RFA, we bring innovation by establishing Participant Engagement Community (PEC) by applying the principles of community-based participatory research and by promoting a diverse pool of future scientists, especially those from underrepresented groups through a Summer Scholar Program and by two post-doctoral positions that will be supported by our comprehensive cancer center. Our proposal for the coordinating center is focused around four specific aims. First, we will effectively manage administrative and scientific coordination of the PE-CGS network. This will include providing administration/coordination, governing all advisory, organizing meetings/site visits, fostering collaboration, dissemination and implementation, and coordinating communication. Second, we will foster effective and culturally appropriate outreach and promotion activities. We will establish a common branded, public relations, communication resources, facilitating interactions, and managing outreach. Third, we will develop and disseminate network best practices and data collection/processing standards. We provide support for participant engagement and cancer genome sequencing activities, establish data standards, ensure data are accessible to the public, data are appropriately shared, and support efforts to make the Network sustainable. Finally, we want to address health disparities and promote equity throughout the Network and ensure there is a diverse pool of future scientists, including those from underrepresented groups, to support future efforts in participant engagement and cancer genomics. We envision that the network will need to evolve to address emerging issues in participant engagement and believe that being based in a university setting will provide us the capacity to anticipate and address these issues as they emerge. We are strongly supported by the OSU College of Medicine, the OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the OSU Center for Clinical and Translational Science.